


Insomnia Part 1 - Mulder's P.O.V.

by abby_road



Series: Insomnia [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby_road/pseuds/abby_road
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't resist writing this, I think I totally suck, but when ideas come to you at 7 am... you just can't ignore them!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia Part 1 - Mulder's P.O.V.

The girl in the TV had begun moaning; unrealistically loud. He muted the TV in frustration; he wasn't complaining about it, actually he never found it something to complain about, but somehow, at the moment, he was finding it annoying.

Unfortunately, this 'low budget' plot-less 'story' wasn't doing anything for him. None of those flicks worked anymore.

Not since the millennium New Year's, and especially not since tonight she had forgotten to close the connecting door between their rooms, and he could have sworn that he heard her soft breathing and the rustling sounds her body made between the sheets as she changed positions in bed.

His eyes moved from the flickering TV to the threshold which led into her dark room, unable to even make out the bed where the sounds were coming from, and sighed, thinking to himself, "This was going to be a long night... a very long one."


End file.
